


accidents.

by orphan_account



Series: march fics [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol, jongdae, and baekhyun buy groceries.on the way back, they find some of their classmates on the highway as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen,,,i should really update suhoe no but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> jongdae throws an egg at sehun, yixing, and minseok's car but baekhyun likes driving fast. minseok drives faster. chanyeol, being the tall idiot he is, is the victim of jongdae's backwards egg throwing.

"chanyeol, can i hop into the shopping cart?"

"fine, just don't break it. i can't carry all of you to aisle 8!"

 

* * *

 

their dorm ran out of instant ramen. their neighbor, junmyeon, is forcing them to buy food that involves cooking and preparation. baekhyun cries at the thought of boiling water.

they start off with eggs. chanyeol gets food poisoning after baekhyun cooked them in cold water. jongdae's mouth starts bleeding after eating egg shells.

 

he claims that "kings don't cook."

 

the next day, chanyeol learns how to cook rice. the trio eat rice for breakfast with a side of fried rice and rice pudding. the rice cooker eventually goes missing. after the rice incident, jongdae eats at jongin's place for the chicken he makes. chanyeol finds a way to cook rice without a rice cooker. baekhyun is now immune to salmonella. 

at the supermarket, they buy two cartons of jumbo eggs, a 10 kilo bag of rice, pasta, some vegetables, and four loafs of bread. jongdae is forced to push the two other "beagles" through the massive store while they sit in the cart full of eggs. chanyeol isn't allowed to wander the store without sprinting towards the rice cooker section.

they watch baekhyun's friends from his dance class pedal a cart around filled with all the things they can't afford. all six students pay for their groceries and leave the store.

unbeknownst to the trio, the dance studentsl, whose car was in front of theirs, were also going camping. on the highway, chanyeol hears of this and whispers something into jongdae's ear.

"grab an egg."

jongdae considers being a snake and was about to rat out the younger boy, but decides to grab one of baekhyun’s eggs and throws it at the car in front of them. baekhyun, however, drives a  _little_ too fast. jongdae ducks and raw egg flies towards chanyeol, who sat in the back of baekhyun’s jeep. 

his soft, red hair turns into a slimy, sticky mixture of egg yolk and fire-red hair. he cries.

 

* * *

 

at the campground, yixing runs to the river to get a bucket of water and rinses chanyeol's hair. after setting up baekhyun's two tents and sehun's tent, they start a fire and roast marshmallows. 

"i'm still pissed off about the egg thing, jongdae."

"chanyeol, you were the one who told me to chuck an egg at sehun."

they all laugh. after eating their dinner (cooked by yixing, as he is the only one who knows how to not start a forest fire) they decide who shares a tent with. 

baekhyun and yixing takes the first tent, chanyeol and sehun take his, and minseok and jongdae take the last one.

all three pairs sleep on their three poorly inflated air mattresses.

 

at least junmyeon doesn't have to worry about them eating instant ramen again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid omg. based off the one time where i drove a fishing boat and my brother tried spitting into the water in front of him. it was a sad day for my hair.


End file.
